A Polite Invitation
A Polite Invitation is an Arson case in L.A. Noire. It is also two of the three cases in the game where you play as Jack Kelso throughout the entire case. Clinic and Benson's Apartment First you wake up as Jack Kelso in a medical clinic, talking to Elsa Lichtmann. Afterwards, determined to rid the city of corruption, Assistant D.A. Leonard Petersen offers Kelso a job as an investigator for the District Attorney's Office. Kelso agrees. He then leaves the clinic and goes to Curtis Benson's apartment. Once you get to the apartment, which is marked on the map, check the mailboxes to find that Benson lives in Apartment 2. Go up the stairs and make a left, then another left, and knock on the door. Before knocking on the door you can take a look at the car parked in front of the mailbox that will help you through achieving your auto achievement( Cadillac V16 ). After a short cut scene in which Kelso knocks Benson down with his gun, your next task is to search for evidence in the apartment: *On the left side of the glass dining table you should find a document containing the Share Certificate '''clue. *On the desk, just to the left of the dining table you should find the '''Insurance Agreement clue. Then kick open the glass doors to find a 12-year-old girl in Benson's bed. A brief cutscene will begin in which Kelso advises her to go home while expressing his disgust towards Benson. She says that he is kind and buys her nice things. As she leaves, Benson confirms that she will come back. This will not count as a clue towards the case. Proceed to question Benson. Interview Curtis Benson After questioning Benson, head over to the California Fire and Life building. California Fire and Life Building Take the elevator up and turn right towards Kelso's office (gold door knob). Open the Folder and tap the''' Longitude & Latitude''' written on the upper right corner of the blue sheet and the date on the pink slip. Don't forget to check the new value of the property, which will give you an additional clue. Doing this will trigger a cutscene with Jack Kelso and Cole Phelps. Hall of Records (This is the third last fight of the normal edition game.) Once at the Hall of Records, walk up to the front desk and talk to the security guard. Take the stairs up one level and follow the walkway to the Registry Room and talk to the man at the front desk there. Follow the clerk to bookcase "S" and examine the book. Open it and turn the page. On the right side, tap on Courtney Sheldon. Then, either listen to the clerk's voice or turn the subtitles on to match the coordinates on the big map board. *Latitude: 034'04'29, Longitude: 118'17'58 At the calculator, enter 1,876,988, Divide Sign, 90,000 and pull the lever. You get 20. He tells you to add 1 = 21. The 21st letter in the Alphabet is "U" so go to the bookcase and open the book. On the right side, third line, tap Randall Jones. Then, a shootout ensues. Use caution that one criminal has a Thompson M1, and another has a shotgun. Watch out for the guy who hides around the shelf a few feet away from you. Finale (This is the second last fight of the normal edition game.) After a cutscene, walk into your apartment and answer the ringing phone. Another cutscene will follow in which Leland Monroe asks Kelso to meet with him that night. Loading his gun, Kelso replies that he might show up. Expecting the worst, Kelso and three other members of his and Phelps' Marine unit storm Leland Monroe's Mansion in one of the largest shootouts in the game. Make your way through the garden and take out all of Monroe's private security force. Then, storm the house and defeat several more armed henchmen. Note that Jack will be on his own after they cleared the garden. Another cutscene will follow, in which Monroe's secretary shoots Kelso in the arm. Kelso quickly knocks her out, explaining that he was never very good at reading women. Enter through the main hall and staircase and take out four more henchmen. Watch out for two on the stairs. Then, go up the stairs and make a right. Then make your way into Monroe's office. Another cutscene follows in which Kelso shoots Monroe in the leg, wounding him severely. After the cutscene, search the safe for the share, file, and notebook, listing the names of the dirty LAPD cops involved with Monroe's scheme. The main name featured is that of Phelps' former Vice partner, Roy Earle. Make sure to grab the newspaper on the table behind Leland's desk and the photo next to it. Then, walk to the desk to find the last piece of evidence, a file. Tap one of the remaining names to complete the clue. Another cutscene follows. In it, Kelso phones Phelps' Arson number, and instead gets Herschel Biggs and asks him to come over and hear Monroe's confession. Instead, Biggs tells him that Elsa Lichtmann has been kidnapped and Dr. Harlan Fontaine has been killed by an ex-patient. Kelso then leaves Monroe's, as Monroe crawls painfully over to his desk phone to call an ambulance for himself. Glitch * In the Xbox 360 version, Curtis' voice answer to the first question is missing. If subtitles option is toggled on, you can read what he's saying. * In the PS3 Version and 360 version (untested on PC), when interviewing Curtis, accusing him of Lying, then pressing Circle to back out of the accusation will remove Jack's facial wounds while he makes his "My mistake" or similar line. They return, however, when he says something relevant to the case again. Trivia *Even if the player kills Kelso's kidnappers from House of Sticks during said case, they still reappear during this case in the Hall of Records objective. *The broken steel ropes from the fallen chandelier from the case The Quarter Moon Murders are still in the Hall of Records when Kelso goes there during this case. *During the cutscene with Kelso and Monroe's phone call, Kelso is cleaning and reloading his pistol. His carry weapon is the Browning Hi-Power, a 9mm handgun. However, the box of ammuniton states that the rounds are .45 caliber. It is possible that this is just being reused from their appearance in an earlier mission and/or a developer oversight. *If the player has lost his hat in the shootout before meeting Monroe's secretary, being shot by her in the arm will sometimes glitch the hat back on for the remainder of the cutscene, thus giving the appearance of being shot so hard it actually knocks your hat back on. *While Investigating Curtis Bensons Apartment, above the record player in the living room is painting Identical to Anna Rodriguez, the girlfriend of suspect Gabriel Del Gado from the DLC Traffic Case The Consul's Car. *Curtis Benson's apartment is almost a complete replication of the still standing Mauretania Building . The building was orignally commisoned by Jack Haley, who played the Tin Man in the Wizard of Oz. *While investigating the land registry in the Hall of Records, the name "J.P. Nicholson" can be found on the first page of the register. This is almost certainly a direct reference to Chinatown, which starred Jack Nicholson and featured a similar investigative scene in the Hall of Records. *The layout of the California Fire and Life building appears to be a direct reference to the film Double Indemnity (1944) , whose Pacific All Risk Insurance building featured the same office "pit" and upper level catwalk of offices. Category:Arson Category:L.A. Noire